


Rude

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Iemitsu è ben intenzionato a fare in modo che Tsuna sposi Kyoko, ma il figlio è d'accordo?Song-fic su: MAGIC!, Rude; http://www.soundsblog.it/post/291877/magic-rude-testo-traduzione-e-video?fbclid=IwAR0m6wpe6FgDNp0RjDnLceYkLQUliLpHqO4BAQZs86SQ4dlt6UAV4ku16R8.Link musica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIh2xe4jnpk.KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi	"E la fidanzatina?" domandò Iemitsu.





	Rude

Rude

 

Gokudera si guardava nelle vetrine dei negozi che si susseguivano, osservando il completo color fumo che indossava.

Si rifece un paio di volte il colletto della cravatta, superò alcuni lampioni spenti e raddrizzò diverse volte il colletto. Si annusò il polso dove si sentiva il profumo che aveva messo e controllò che i polsini dorati fossero lucidi diverse volte.

Si fermò davanti al cancello di casa Sawada e deglutì un paio di volte, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il collo pallido.

Suonò il campanello con la mano libera, con l’altra teneva un bouquet di rose bianche.

“Non preoccuparti, ragazzo mio. Vado ad aprire io!” gridò Iemitsu. Spalancò la porta di casa e corse fuori, indossava un cappello da operaio giallo intenso, ma sotto aveva un completo nero.

“Papà, posso farlo io! Anche se mamma non c’è, me la cavo!” sbraitò Tsuna con tono piccato.

Gokudera sentì la cravatta stringerlo al collo e s’irrigidì, Iemitsu Sawada gli spalancò anche il cancello e gl’indicò casa.

“Non mi aspettavo saresti venuto questo sabato, la scuola è chiusa. Suppongo tu ti sia messo d’accordo con Tsuna per studiare insieme per i compiti delle vacanze” disse Iemitsu. Si grattò la barba incolta e sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Io e il Decimo avevamo un appuntamento. Sono felice ci sia anche lei, mi aveva detto che…”. Iniziò Gokudera.

Iemitsu lo raggiunse con una pacca sulla schiena e il giovane rischiò di cadere, saltellò in avanti, raddrizzandosi.

“Come mai niente bombe? Oh, da come sei vestito qualcosa mi dice che dopo devi vederti con una ragazza” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Tsuna corse fuori e afferrò il padre per un braccio.

“Vieni dentro, che Gokudera-kun vuole parlare anche con te” disse secco. Lo trascinò fin dentro casa, Hayato li seguì tenendo il capo chino, i capelli argentati gli erano finiti davanti agli occhi.

< So che lei è un uomo vecchio stile, signor Sawada. Per questo ho indossato il mio vestito migliore e mi appresto a fare questa difficile scelta > pensò Gokudera.

Iemitsu si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, mentre Tsunayoshi si staccava da lui e chiudeva la porta dietro Hayato.

“A proposito Tsuna, il tuo amico mi ha fatto venire in mente una cosa… E la fidanzatina?” domandò.

Gokudera si morse l’interno della guancia e rialzò il capo, assumendo un’aria risoluta.

“Non c’è nessuna fidanzatina, papà. Gokudera-kun ti deve giusto parlar…”. Iniziò Tsuna.

Iemitsu scrollò il capo, disordinando i ritti capelli biondi, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Dovresti crescere, bambino mio” derise il figlio.

Hayato porse il mazzo di rose a Iemitsu.

“Posso chiedervi la mano di vostro figlio?” chiese.

Tsunayoshi sorrise, saltellando sul posto, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.

Iemitsu s’irrigidì, il suo viso finì in ombra e prese lentamente il mazzo di rose, guardandolo con aria alienata.

“Come hai detto, scusa?” disse con voce roca.

“Voglio avere il Decimo al mio fianco per il resto della mia vita” implorò Hayato.

< Dì di sì! Dì di sì! > pregò mentalmente.

Iemitsu gettò nel portaombrelli il mazzo di fiori e aggrottò la fronte.

“Credo di non aver capito bene” disse gelido.

“Papà, io e Hayato ci vogliamo sposare! Cosa c’è da capire?” alzò la voce Tsuna.

Iemitsu squadrò Gokudera e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Avrai la mia approvazione solo quando sarò morto, ragazzino” sputò in faccia ad Hayato.

Quest’ultimo impallidì e indietreggiò, serrando un pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Mio figlio sarà Decimo e sposerò la Madonna più adat…”. Iniziò a dire Iemitsu.

“Io non voglio fare il Decimo! Voglio stare con Hayato, a costo di scappare con lui. _Iiih_ , lascerò quest’inferno!” gridò Tsunayoshi.

“Dove pensate di potervi nascondere dai Vongola? In un’altra galassia?” li derise Iemitsu, scrollando le spalle. Si rifece il nodo alla cravatta e assunse un ghigno di superiorità.

“Puoi volermi o no, odiarmi o amarmi, non m’interessa. Io voglio sposare il Decimo” disse gelido Hayato. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi color cenere.

Iemitsu raggiunse la porta e l’aprì.

“Vai fuori e dimenticalo. Se tutto andrà bene sarai una buona tempesta per lui” lo incoraggiò.

Gokudera si affiancò a Tsuna e gli avvolse la vita con un braccio.

“La mia risposta è no” disse gelido.

Tsunayoshi gli sorrise e gli avvolse le braccia abbronzate intorno al collo, le sue mani coperte da dei guanti senza dita vennero avvolte da delle fiamme aranciate del Cielo.

“Te l’avevo detto che era meglio non sapere che pensava quell’idiota” disse, posandogli un bacio nell’incavo del collo. La pelle di Gokudera era umida di sudore e fredda al contatto.

“Sei un mafioso anche tu, ragiona Hayato. Sono sicuro tu abbia una promessa ad aspettarti o un sacco di belle ragazze” disse Iemitsu.

“Non posso vivere senza di lui. Dove uno andrà, l’altro lo seguirà e ci sposeremo” ribatté secco Hayato.

“Ve la siete cercata. Andrò ad avvertire il Nono” disse Iemitsu. Si sfilò il cappello e lo lasciò cadere pesantemente sul pavimento, uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“ _Iiiih_! Ed ora che facciamo?” gemette Tsuna.

“Ci nasconderemo dai Varia e ci sposeremo. Manterrò le mie promesse, formerò una famiglia con te” disse Hayato, annuendo alle proprie parole.

Sawada gli saltò in braccio e lo fece cadere pesantemente a terra, Hayato gemette, ma Tsuna soffocò i suoi mugolii con un bacio. Gokudera ricambiò, il suo completo si era stropicciato. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, mentre mugolavano e le loro salive si mischiarono.

Tsuna iniziò a spogliare entrambi, accarezzando ogni lembo di pelle di Hayato che riusciva a spogliare. Lo tastava lentamente, stringendolo, mentre continuavano a scambiarsi dei baci, mozzandosi il fiato.

Hayato si liberò della cravatta con una mano, mentre passava l’altra tra i capelli di Tsuna.

< Perché è stato così rude? Mi conosce da quando sono bambino.

Ci ha trattato come se fossimo oggetti e non esseri umani dotati di sentimenti > pensò.

Sawada gli abbassò i pantaloni e si liberò rapidamente dei propri boxer.

< Non dobbiamo farci trovare qui, siamo costretti a fare in fretta. Solo che sento bisogno di lui, del suo corpo, di mischiare le nostre anime. Lui mi ha sempre dato la forza ed ora mi serve quella per credere che ce la faremo > pensò.

Hayato finì di spogliarsi, Tsuna gli prese il membro e lo aiutò ad entrare dentro di lui senza prepararlo. Il suo grido di piacere misto a dolore risuonò nell’atrio della casa.

< Speriamo sua madre non entri adesso > pensò Gokudera, mordendogli il labbro.

Tsuna lo incalzò dimenando il bacino, facendolo entrare sempre più a fondo, con spinte secche e profonde.

Gokudera lo afferrò per i fianchi sottili, cercando di seguire il suo ritmo serrato, ormai rantolavano, mentre continuavano a baciarsi spasmodicamente.

Tsuna venne per primo, un po’ di sperma schizzò anche sui loro abiti abbandonati in indistinti grovigli sul pavimento.

“Tsunayoshi-sama!” gridò Gokudera, venendo a sua volta.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, già rosso in volto, e gli si mozzò il fiato, il suo battito cardiaco era velocissimo.

< Questa è la prima volta che mi chiama per nome > pensò.

“Ha-Hayato” esalò, mentre l’altro scivolava fuori di lui. Si abbandonò sul suo petto e gli posò un bacio su un capezzolo arrossato.

“T-ti amo… e ti-ti… sposerò” promise.

Gokudera sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di riprendere fiato.

 


End file.
